Mayor Squid
'Mayor Squid '''is the eighth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Perch Perkins (debut; cameo) *Matthew (cameo) *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) *Pearl (nonspeaking cameo) *Officer Nancy (cameo) *Officer John (cameo) *Squilliam Fancyson (debut; cameo) *Charlie Bluefish (debut; cameo) Plot After hearing that Squilliam's running for mayor, Squidward tries to do everything in his power to stop him. Story Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick had been sitting down on the couch, watching the TV. “Hello, this is Perch Perkins with the Coral City news. Today there will be an election for who will be the new mayor of Bikini Bottom,” a purple Perch Perkins announced. "Well, it’s settled! I’m running for mayor!" Squidward grinned, stepping off of the couch. "Also, if you want to run for mayor, well then too bad. You can’t run for mayor the day the election happens, you idiot," Perch Perkins said. "Oh, you think that’s funny?! You’re the idiot, Perch! You’re the idiot!" Squidward shouted. "And if you’re shouting at the TV in anger, that further proves that you’re an idiot. I wouldn’t be able to hear you. Anyway, the people running for mayor are Squilliam Fancyson and Charlie Bluefish," Perch said, before walking off-screen. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn’t take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let’s just say It couldn’t have gotten any worse! "Squilliam?! I can’t let him win!" Squidward growled. "Why not? He seems nice," SpongeBob said. "I wouldn’t say that, SpongeBob. He caused that horrible toenail scene," Patrick commented. "Oh, that’s right. You know, what I don’t get is why they’d allow that on the air but not the gasoline scene," SpongeBob said. "Well, maybe they’re just stupid," Patrick replied. "…What are you guys even talking about?" Squidward asked, clearly confused. "Maybe we should reenact the scene," Patrick suggested, ignoring Squidward. "That’s a great idea, Patrick!" SpongeBob grinned, throwing a bucket of gasoline and a match on Squidward. "Gah!" Squidward screamed in pain as fire covered him. He ran outside, panicking. Matthew then walked over to him. "Hey, Squidward! I just want to make sure there’s no hard feelings between what happened when I first came here. I’m actually with Eugene now. He’s the owner of the Krusty- GAH! HOT HOT HOT!" Matthew began before Squidward ran into him, lighting the poor kid on fire. "Gah! Matthew! Pearl, quick! Get the blow dryer!" Eugene shouted. Pearl quickly ran towards Matthew and blew him with the blow dryer, causing the fire to disappear. "Mr. Squidward, what have I told you about defying the laws of physics?" Eugene scoffed and walked away, along with Pearl and Matthew. Later that night… Squidward ran into city hall, where the election was taking place. “Vote for me and I’ll give you a million dollars!” Squilliam shouted, grinning. “Vote for me and I’ll make the city a better place” Charlie shouted, grinning as well. Squidward grabbed a whole bunch of tiny sheets of paper and began writing “Charlie” all over them. "Excuse me sir but you can only vote once," Officer Nancy said. "Yeah!" Officer John agreed, snatching all of the papers away from Squidward except for one. "And the winner is…Squilliam Fancyon! With a whopping total of 86 million votes! It sure was a close call, Charlie got a whopping total of…one vote. Anyway, behold our new mayor!" Perch Perkins grinned. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Squidward shouted. Trivia *Instead of using the original show's orange Perch Perkins design, this episode uses the movie's purple Perch Perkins design. *SpongeBob and Patrick reference the toenail scene from "House Fancy". **They also reenact the deleted gasoline scene from "Just One Bite". *It is shown that Matthew is still living with Eugene since the previous episode. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment